When things go wrong
by cgdaddysgirl
Summary: I can't believe this the man that killed half of my family is here being nice to me how could this of ever happened. Okay i am not very good at writing summaries but if you like to read adventure and romance you will probably like this story Bass Charlie
1. Chapter 1

I woke up scared out of my mind."Where am i?", i asked as i looked up the man that killed half of my family.I soon realized that he was asleep and soon started an escape plan in my head. Okay since Monroe was so paranoid i could bet myself anything that if i make the tiniest sound he would awake... got to avoid that so lets have a distraction...

I stood behind a tree as far away from Monroe as possible given that i could only get about five feet away from him but better than nothing right. I threw the rock to its destination and where it landed the ground gave under it and Monroe was up and had his sword out the moment the rock hit the ground. He got up and was over where the sound had come for before i could blink. Then he realized something was missing, crap i turned around and ran as hard and fast as my legs would carry me. "Charlotte?" he began repeating as loud as his voice could go. Crap he was going to attract unwanted people that i would probably run into great i thought.

I sighed over and over again but i just could not win over my body to move in the opposite direction the direction that was running away from Monroe."Gosh Monroe your going to get us killed know stop your yell- I was suddenly gut off by a rough hand i decided that it wasn't Monroe fairly fast and my adrenaline kicked in. I bit the man and went to turn around and punch him but all i did was hit my savor instead.

"Jason?",I asked as if it were a question.

"Charlotte", He called again but hen he realized i was not alone, uh-oh i thought as Monroe pulled out his sword and i stepped around Jason as he too pulled out his weapon, a revolver great started to run towards Monroe,"Monroe", I yelled several times okay guess i have to try something different."Bass." I said and he finally looked down at me and suddenly i felt really short. " Bass put down the sword", I said as gently as possible," Who is that guy over there ",he said still keeping a tight grip on his sword. " Trust me if you knew you would probably kill, you don't want to know", he gave me a stern look that said if you don't tell me i am going to kill him anyway. I sighed and looked at Jason,"Jason its Jason" He went over there and i kept by his side and he remained calm, well somewhat calm, until he saw that was indeed armed i reacted before he could and caught his hand that was going to his sword i shook my head. Well here we go.

I firmly planted myself between Monroe and Jason. I have gone truly crazy twenty minutes ago i would have killed him in a heartbeat. I thought and shook my head with a slight smirk on my face that i was hoping no one caught. "Charlie i am not in a laughing mood got it", Jason said harshly, before i could say anything Jason continued," Why the heck are you shacked up with Sebastian Monroe former general of the Monroe republic ?"

I looked at Monroe and we started laughing it was so strange but it was comfortable," For one thing how dare you judge second i am not 'shacking up with him and thirdly if you must know he saved me from a bar where a group of men drugged me and probably a lot worse if he hadn't showed up."

I looked at Jason he had a surprised look on his face and was staring at Monroe in disbelief. " yeah i bet he is the one that drugged you", Gosh darn it Jason you just couldn't be quiet for once in your life. I turned around and hit Monroe straight in the chest, he didn't even flinch, "no no no no no Mon-Bass look at me NO DO NOT DO THIS!" I screamed with all my might i shook my head and let out a frustrated sigh Monroe had already made up his mind...

**Reviews Please Should i continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

Jason's Point of View

I could not believe that Charlie, the Charlie I knew that wanted Monroe's head on a stick was holding Monroe back from attacking me, which I am very thankful for. I soon realized that he had spotted my weapon, but I still did not put it down. "Jason run, go get out of here", I heard Charlie say. "No Charlie I am not leaving", I said confident that I could take Monroe.

"Bass look at me I know that you can control your anger just look at me", Charlie said as I watch in horror what had he done to her probably brainwashed her I thought as she continued," Bass imagine that you were in paradise that the lights were back on and you had the best wife and kids you could ask for, imagine that I was your best friend and we would go to all the cheesy bars and parties we could find and drink the cheapest beer ever. Imagine that you were retired from the Marines doing 23 long hard years you fought in many wars and still live to tell the tale. You own defense companies were you, me, and Miles all taught young children to defend themselves and learn to build a campfire and learn how to survive in case the lights ever went off again." Monroe finally calmed down and walked away.

Charlie's Point of View

I let out a sigh of relief and walked away from Jason and the direction Monroe walked off. What in the world was that telling Monroe his paradise? I walked and found a stream and pulled off my combat boots and stuck my feet in the water. I started to get lost in my thoughts when I heard someone come up behind me, I shot my head around and had my crossbow aimed at his/her throat. I realized it was just Bass and had his hand up surrendering. "Sorry Monroe", I muttered

"Charlotte", he said almost looking hurt that I called him Monroe I looked up at him," Will you stop calling me that", He said now angry

I rose up and matched his angry tone," No not until you stop call me Charlotte." He just looked at me and we both started laughing. "Alright Charlie, deal," He held out his hand I went to shook it but then he pulled me into a hug and whispered," Charlie just hug me I saw four or five men move behind the trees directly behind you just keep hugging me and look like you mean and fall to the ground close to your crossbow, but don't put your hands anywhere near it," He said without taking a breath. I did as I was told and as soon as he released me I fell to the ground. "Charlie, Charlie, Charlotte wake up", I was hearing him saying but I played my part and lied as still as possible. I felt strong muscles go under me and felt him tuck his gun into the back of my pants.


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as Bass started to walk back to where we once stood Jason had a concerned look on his face. "What did you do to her?" he said with his voice rising Bass replied, "I hugged her", he said with a smirk on his face. I couldn't help it I let a smile sneak out, but as soon as bass shifted me in his arms was a way to say, be quiet. Suddenly everything went black

"Charlie", I heard a concerned voice and then it clicked,"Miles",I shot up with joy, then I groaned loudly due the pain coming from my side.

"Bass,Rachel,Jason Charlie is awake."Miles said and soon four people were standing around me."Charlie are you okay you need to lie down", Bass had said offering his hand to help me,"I'm fine Bass,", he didn't look convinced i sighed took his hand and lied down."What the heck" I said as i remembered Bass' gun was still in the back of my pants."What", Rachel said with that concerned still on her face. I sighed and stood up to reveal a gun, Bass' gun."Wait a second", Miles said thinking god knows what," That is Bass' gun no one touches his gun its like a child to him." Miles was looking from me to Bass, "Well what happened" He said looking at me but before i could say anything Jason spook up," He hugged her" He said laughing.

"Okay long story short Bass hugged me because he told me that he saw men in the trees and told me to collapse",I paused looking up at Bass he nodded signaling for me to continue,"and then he picked me up and gave me his gun,"I said and quickly finished the rest of the story and then said," now you will have to as him 'cause i blacked out."

"Wait a sec", Miles said eyeing me and Bass," What kind of deal did you two make?" I look at bass and said,"I agreed to start calling him Bass if he stopped calling Charlotte." I said calmly. Miles just shook his head, then looked at bass to continue the story.

"Well I was about to attack the men then they weren't there and saw that they were gone", He said then looking at me i give him a look that says 'well keep going' he sighed," Then after she collapsed i was about to go steal a couple horse's down the road, were i saw a cabin. But then I saw some guys in black that Jack-head over there was talking to." All of our heads turned to Jason

"Why were you talking to them Jason", I asked the with an irritated voice. He just shrugged. I walk out of the room in a huff.

Miles POV

I went to go after her but I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked down at Rachel. She Shook her head and Pointed o where Bass was standing.

Bass' POV

"Charlie wait", I saw her slowly turn around with her crossbow pointed at my stomach." Charlie what are you doing", I asked with a lot of concern in my voice all she did was put her index finger up to her lips as if to tell me to be quiet.


End file.
